ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Vallée
Jacques Vallée (French: vale; born , 1939) is a notable ufologist who proposed that "extraterrestrials" have been on Earth all along and are possibly indigenous to this planet. Professional career Jacques Vallée began his professional career as an astronomer at the . Vallée co-developed the first computerized map of Mars for NASA in . He later worked on the network information center for the , a precursor to the modern ,Living Internet, IRC History - PLANET as a staff engineer of 's under . .]] In 1963, Vallée relocated to . He worked as a systems analyst at nearby Northwestern University while continuing to pursue ufological research with his mentor, J. Allen Hynek, the chair of the University's astronomy department. During this period, he received a Ph.D. in industrial engineering and computer science from the institution in . Following its sale in , Vallée entered the venture capital sphere as a partner at Sofinnova. From to , he served as a general partner of several funds in Silicon Valley, most notably as the co-founder of the family of three Euro-America Ventures funds in North America and Europe. As a private investor, he continues to serve as executive manager of Documatica Financial, a San Francisco boutique focused on early-stage healthcare and technology startups.About Jacques F. Vallee Ufology Jacques Vallée is an important figure in the study of unidentified flying objects (UFOs), first noted for his defense of the scientific legitimacy of the and later for promoting the interdimensional hypothesis. Vallée proposed that there is a genuine UFO phenomenon, partly associated with a form of non-human consciousness that manipulates space and time. The phenomenon has been active throughout human history, and seems to masquerade in various forms to different cultures. In his opinion, the intelligence behind the phenomenon attempts social manipulation by using deception on the humans with whom they interact. Vallée believes that the available evidence, when carefully analyzed, suggests an underlying plan for the deception of mankind by means of unknown, highly advanced methods. Vallée has stated that it is highly unlikely that governments actually conceal alien evidence. Rather, it is more likely that the manipulators want the humans to blame their governments. Vallée feels the entire subject of UFOs has been degraded by charlatans and science fiction. He has advocated for serious and scientific involvement of UFO research and debate, in an effort to reveal the true nature of the UFO phenomenon.Jacques Vallée, Revelations. Ballantine Books, 1991, p.247-252 Extraterrestrial hypothesis In May 1955, Jacques Vallée first sighted an unidentified flying object over his Pontoise home. Ten years later, Vallée initially attempted to validate the Extraterrestrial Hypothesis (ETH). UFO researcher Jerome Clark commented that Vallée's first two UFO books were among the most scientifically sophisticated defenses for ETH ever mounted.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Encyclopedia: 2nd Edition; Volume 1, A-K; Omnigraphics, Inc, 1998, ISBN 0-7808-0097-4 By 1969, Vallée's ETH conclusions evolved. He publicly stated that ETH was too narrow and ignored too much data. Vallée began exploring the commonalities between UFOs, cults, religious movements, demons, angels, ghosts, cryptid sightings, and psychic phenomena. Speculation about these potential links were first detailed in Vallée's third UFO book, “Passport to Magonia: From Folklore to Flying Saucers”. Interdimensional hypothesis As an alternative to the extraterrestrial visitation hypothesis, Jacques Vallée has suggested a multidimensional visitation hypothesis. This idea proposes that entities could be from multidimensional parallel universes beyond space-time, and thus could coexist with humans, yet remain undetected.Wikipedia, Vallée's abondonment of ETH was not well received by prominent U.S. ufologists, hence he was viewed as something of an outcast. Vallée has refered to himself as a "heretic among heretics".Mack White, [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/ciencia/ciencia_vallee08.htm Heretic Among Heretics] Vallée's current stance on ETH is summarised in his paper, "Five Arguments Against the Extraterrestrial Origin of Unidentified Flying Objects", Journal of Scientific Exploration, 1990. The Aviary Jacques Vallée has been associated with codename “parrot” of The Aviary,The Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation a team of UFO The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian who have been active from 1980—2010. It is not certain what Vallée’s role was or if he has continued with them since the 1990s. UFO research papers * Five Arguments Against the Extraterrestrial Origin of Unidentified Flying Objects – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Six Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Defined Luminosity Characteristics – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Physical Analyses in Ten Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Material Samples – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Report from the Field: Scientific Issues in the UFO Phenomenon – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Crop Circles: “Signs” From Above or Human Artifacts? – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Are UFO Events related to Sidereal Time – Arguments against a proposed correlation – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) References Resources *Official website * Coast to Coast AM, biography, Jacques F. Vallee * Coast to Coast AM, UFO Gatherings with Jacques F. Vallee * Interview: Jacques Vallée – A Man of Many Dimensions (2006) * Interview: Jacques Vallée Discusses UFO Control System with Jerome Clark (1978) * Interview: Heretic Among Heretics: – Jacques Vallée (1993) * Interview: Dr. Jacques Vallée Reveals What Is Behind Forbidden Science * Interview with Chris O'Brien (1992) * Green Egg interview with Dr. Jacques Vallée * The "Pentacle Memorandum" Including text of correspondence from Dr. Jacques Vallée (1993) * [http://www.nidsci.org/pdf/dolan.pdf Foreword to book: UFOs and The National Security State – Vallée] * French biography of Dr. Jacques Vallée Category:Researchers Category:Ufology